


Immortal

by alienspronkles



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Immortal Dean Winchester, Immortal Sam Winchester, Immortality, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: The Winchesters live interesting lives. They hunt monsters for one. And they live in a bunker with Lucifer's kid. And they're also immortal after a run in with a witch a few hundred years ago.When the BAU is investigating some murders in Lebanon, Kansas, Reid meets Sam.Trigger WarningSuicide attemptsDepressionKidnapping
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Immortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a lot to do with suicide and suicide attempts so if you’re sensitive to that, read at your own risk.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said awkwardly to Sam from the doorway, who was still in his bed. 

"Hey, Dean," Sam mumbled, the blankets still covering him. 

"I hate to say this, man," Dean said, rubbing his eyes as he came over. "I really do. But you gotta get out of this room. At least go into the library. Get some fresh air."

"It'll be fine, Dean," Sam said quietly. 

"Sammy. Come on. Please. At least get out of this room. That's all I'm asking. Go for a walk. You do all that healthy crap. Go for a walk, go in the library. Something. Please, man. You've been in here for days, literally days." 

"I'm not gonna get rid of you until you convince me, am I?" Sam asked, looking at Dean tiredly. 

"Nope," Dean said with a smile. 

"Okay. Okay. Fine," Sam said, rubbing his eyes as he got out of the bed. 

"Thank you. But take a shower first, man. You haven't taken one in, I don't even know when," Dean said, Sam nodding and leaving the room. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes before seeing Sam walk by Jack in the hallway. 

"Is Sam okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone as he walked over to Dean. 

"It's just the usual...every few decades suicidal crap the both of us go through. Not much," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't understand," Jack said with a confused tone. 

"Okay. So...Sam and me...we got cursed by a witch...a few hundred years back," Dean said, Jack frozen. "And since then...we can't die. Trust me, we've tried everything. Guns. Knives. Drowning. Lightning strike. Hell, even a freaking volcano. Nothing works. The witch is dead and everything that she used for the spell is gone, all notes and ingredients and everything is gone. So we can't reverse this." 

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Yeah. So, every few decades, the both of us get into this like...depressive state," Dean said, rubbing his eyes again. "Because we've lived hundreds of years. It gets boring and uneventful. We just want it to be over. We keep each other in check when one or both of us get in that state. Not that we can die but...still, we look out for each other." 

"I'm sorry," Jack said with a sincere tone. 

"It's okay, kid," Dean said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let's just hope this helps him even a little bit." 

"Do you need me to go along with Sam?" Jack asked. 

"No. It's okay," Dean said. "Unless you want to go with him but you don't have to. You're gonna have convince him to let you come along though."

"I was gonna watch Star Wars," Jack said, Dean smiling. 

"I've lived for a very long time and Star Wars is definitely a favorite. And Scooby Doo," Dean said with a smile. 

"You said you can't die," Jack said, Dean nodding. "But can you feel pain?"

"Like if I were to stab myself right now, would I feel it?" Dean asked, Jack nodding. "Not really. We don't really feel pain. It's just...it's tiring, Jack."

——

"So this guy obviously likes watching his victims suffer," Derek said as he sat down on the jet. "He wouldn't kidnap and stab them if he didn't wanna watch."

"How many people has he killed so far?" Rossi asked. 

"Four so far. One victim a day," Hotch said. 

"Which means one is gonna go missing today if he's sticking to a pattern," Reid said. 

"Yeah. And the unsub seems to be getting more comfortable with taking people. The first three victims were taken while they were out for a jog alone in the forest. But the forth was taken on the street," Hotch said. 

"Where are we going again?" Emily asked. 

"Lebanon, Kansas," Hotch said. 

"Lebanon is a small town," Reid said. "So it's a possibility that the unsub lives there."

"How long after the victims get taken are their bodies found?" Emily asked. "If that sentence makes any sense. It made sense in my head."

JJ snickered and hid her smile. 

"They appear usually a few hours after they're taken," Hotch said. "But the most recent victim was found six hours after."

"He's spending more time with them," Rossi said. 

"And she had more cuts on her body than the previous victims," Hotch said. 

"He's liking torturing more. He's getting more interested in it. This can't be good," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Sure we'll most likely have more time to look for victims after they're taken, but he's also getting more and more into the torture and pain," Hotch said. 

"We have a problem," Garcia said as she appeared on the laptop screen. 

"What is it?" Derek asked. 

"Another victim was found," Garcia said. 

"Derek and Reid, head to the disposal site. The rest of us will head to the police station," Hotch said.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's only two roads, Reid, it's not a big deal," Derek said as he continued driving the SUV. 

Derek stopped the car when he saw a bridge in front of them. 

"Oh, look, a bridge. This is the wrong road," Reid said sarcastically. 

"I get it," Derek said with a glare, pulling out his phone. "One of the many reasons I like technology. It has directions. Give me a minute, genius." 

"Morgan," Reid said. 

"What?" Derek asked, seeing Reid looking out the window and frozen. 

Derek looked at what Reid was looking at, seeing someone on the railing of the bridge. 

"He's gonna kill himself," Reid said before they quickly got out of the car and headed over. 

"Hey, man," Derek said cautiously as they walked over. 

The man looked at them before looking back at the water. 

"Everything okay?" Derek asked. "We're FBI."

"I'm fine," he said. 

"Then you should probably come off the ledge then," Reid said. "If the impact from you jumping doesn't kill you instantly, you'll likely die from multiple blunt-force injuries. The impact on the water causes extensive fractures to the rib cage, usually bilateral and multiple fractures involving every rib. If your injuries don't kill you, drowning isn't a good way to go either." 

"Reid, not helping," Derek threatened. 

"Right. Sorry. My point is that it's not a peaceful or quick way to go," Reid said. "It's painful."

"I don't care," he said. 

"What's your name?" Reid asked. 

"Sam," he said, still staring at the water. 

"Okay. Cool. My names Spencer Reid. His name is Morgan, I mean Derek. I call him Morgan."

"Why don't you get off of there?" Derek asked calmly. 

"I'm fine here," Sam said quietly. 

"Okay," Reid said as he climbed onto the railing, Derek looking at him like he was insane. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"You said you're fine here," Reid said. "I figured I'd see for myself."

"You don't like heights, do you?" Sam asked, Reid clenching onto the railing. 

"Not particularly," Reid said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam said. 

"Then why do you wanna jump?" Reid asked calmly. 

"I'm so tired of all of this," Sam said quietly. 

"I know the feeling," Reid said quietly, Sam looking at him with a concerned expression. "Is there anyone you would stay alive for?"

"No," Sam said quietly. 

"Stay alive for me then," Reid said, Sam giving him a look. 

"I just met you," Sam said. 

"And here I am, sitting next to you on a bridge," Reid said before looking down at the water and instantly regretting it. "A very high bridge."

Sam smiled slightly, seeing Reid closing his eyes at the thought of the height. 

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll stay alive...for you."

"Great. Can we get down now please?" Reid asked anxiously. 

——

"You guys took longer than expected at that crime scene," Rossi said as he saw Derek and Reid walking over. "We were about to send out search parties." 

"What happened?" Hotch asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Did you guys get lost or something?" Emily joked, Rossi smiling. 

"Actually, yes we did," Reid said. "Morgan isn't good with directions."

"Hey," Derek said with a glare. 

Derek turned back to everyone. 

"Sorry we're late. We stopped some guy from jumping off of a bridge," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What?" Emily asked with a concerned tone. 

"Is he okay?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah. He's alright now," Derek said before looking at Reid. "Pretty Boy here talked him off the ledge though." 

"Nice job," Rossi said, Reid smiling slightly and nodding. 

"Do you think he's involved in the case?" Hotch asked. 

"No," Derek said. "I think we were just in the right place at the right time."

"He seemed nice," Reid said. 

"He was depressed, Reid," Derek said. "He's lucky we showed up when we did."

"Yeah. I just hope he's okay," Reid said. 

"Where is he now?" Hotch asked. 

"Um...he called his brother to come pick him up," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

——

"You doing okay, Sammy?" Dean asked with a concerned tone, seeing Sam sitting in the library and staring at the floor. 

"I guess," Sam mumbled. 

"I told you to take a walk, man, not jump off a bridge," Dean said. 

"I didn't jump off the bridge though," Sam said tiredly. 

"You were gonna do it though," Dean said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I hate this," Sam said to himself. "I hate this so much. I hate living forever. I hate being immortal. I hate all of this."

"I know, Sammy," Dean said sadly. "I hate being immortal too." 

"And we can't do anything to stop it," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Sam," Jack said sadly as he came over into the library. 

"Yeah, Jack? What is it?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a sad expression. 

"I don't know," Sam said. 

"I...I made you a list," Jack said as he handed Sam the piece of paper. 

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"Reasons to stay alive," Jack said with a smile. 

Sam and Dean froze before they each started reading the piece of paper in Sam's hands. 

Dogs  
Ice cream  
Sweatshirts  
New movies and tv shows  
Hugs  
Cereal  
The smell of rain  
Music  
Cookies

"It's not much but it's things I enjoy. I figured you would enjoy them too," Jack said with a smile before immediately getting hugged by Sam. "It's okay, Sam."

"Thanks, Jack," Sam said, rubbing his watering eyes as he pulled away from the hug. "I appreciate this."

"I'm glad," Jack said with a smile. 

"No more bridges," Dean said to Sam, who nodded. 

Sam stayed silent, Dean noticing. 

"Sammy? Hey. You good?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just...there was something down there," Sam said. 

"Down where?" Dean asked. 

"The water," Sam said. "There was a cave next to it I think."

"So?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. It just...looked interesting I guess," Sam said. 

"Tomorrow we can go exploring. Not tonight but tomorrow. No bridges for the rest of the day. We got a deal?" Dean asked, Sam nodding. "Great. I'm gonna order a pizza."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy? Why are we even here at seven in the freakin' morning?" Dean asked as they made their way onto the bridge. 

"I'm telling you, Dean. I saw something down there," Sam said before walking farther onto the bridge and climbing over the railing. 

"If you fall, you're dragging yourself out of the river," Dean said with a glare. "I'll be here with a beer."

"First of all, the river below the bridge leads to a lake nearby so I don't need to climb out, I can just swim to the lake if I need to. And second of all, why do you even drink beer? We don't need to eat or sleep or do anything human really," Sam said. 

"I like the way beer tastes. And food," Dean defended. 

"But it tastes like molecules though," Jack said awkwardly with a confused look. 

"See," Sam said, looking at a cave practically under the bridge. "You can't see it because it's right under the bridge. But look. I'm not crazy."

"Great. We've established that," Dean said sarcastically as he looked at the cave before anxiously walking away from the edge. "Can we go now?"

"Don't you wanna see what's inside?" Sam asked. 

"No," Dean said, Sam glaring. "I'm serious. What if it's like two feet of cave and then wall?"

"We'll just follow the river back to the lake. We can walk along the edge if you don't wanna swim. There's like three feet of rock to walk on. No one goes to the lake this time of year anyway."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Dean asked, not really interested in an answer. 

"Because it's cold," Sam said. "It doesn't get cold enough to freeze over though."

"Okay. So?" Dean asked. 

"Come on, Dean. Let's explore. You're the one who wanted me out of the bunker."

"Exploring caves is way worse," Dean said with a glare. 

"Please," Sam pleaded, giving his brother a puppy dog look. 

"Fine," Dean said. "I'm coming. Just give me a minute. Jack, can you get some waterproof flashlights from the bunker since I know we're gonna have to jump to get down there?" 

"Okay," Jack said before disappearing. 

"He's getting good control over his powers," Sam said with a smile. 

"Yeah. Probably all the time he spent with you training him," Dean said before Jack reappeared. 

"Here you go," Jack said as he handed them the flashlights. 

"Can you hold onto our phones too?" Sam asked, Jack nodding before Sam and Dean both handed him their phones. 

"There's nothing in that water, right?" Dean asked anxiously as he climbed over the railing. 

"We'll find out," Sam said before grabbing Dean's jacket and jumping off of the bridge, taking Dean with him. 

They both slammed into the water, both of them making their way to the surface and gasping for air. 

"I hate you sometimes!" Dean yelled. 

"I know! Come on," Sam said as they made their way to the shore. 

Dean lied on his back for a minute to catch his breath, Sam doing the same. 

"At least we won't catch hypothermia," Sam joked. 

"True," Dean admitted tiredly before they both got up off the ground. 

Dean handed Sam one of the flashlights, both of them turning them on before entering the cave. 

"This place is creepy as hell," Dean said as he looked around. "Ah! Snake! Get it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Dean pulled out his gun, Sam stopping him. 

"It's a rock, Dean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Honestly."

"I hate snakes, man, you know this," Dean said with a glare. 

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked as he looked around. 

"Hear what?" Dean asked before both of them felt a surge of electricity and blacked out. 

——

"At least we have a geographical profile to work off of now," Derek said as he drank his coffee. "Don't you sleep, kid?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. My mind has a hard time shutting off and when we have cases that are...impactful...it's hard to shut it off," Reid said as he looked at the map. "I marked the places where victims were taken in red and where they were found in green."

"That's a pretty small area," Derek said as he looked at the map. 

"Yeah. He probably lives in this area," Reid said. 

"Or maybe he has a different property just for torturing," Hotch said as he walked in. 

"I figured you were asleep," Derek said to Hotch. 

"I couldn't sleep," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Agents, I'm glad you're here," the sheriff said as he came over. 

"What's going on?" Derek asked. 

"Another body was found," the sheriff said, Derek rubbing his eyes. 

"Where? Can you point it out on the map for me?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Um...about here," the sheriff said as he walked over and pointed to the map. 

"That's near where the last victim was dumped," Reid said. 

"Really near," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Let's go check it out," Hotch said. 

"Need me to call the rest of the team?" Derek asked. 

"No. Don't bother," Hotch said. "It'll be fine. Let them sleep."

"Let's go," Derek said before they all left the police station. 

They made their way outside and to the back of the station before walking towards the SUV. 

"You think this guy dumped the body close for attention or it was just convient?" Derek asked Hotch. 

"We'll find out," Hotch said. 

"Morgan," Reid said anxiously, both of them turning around and seeing a knife to Reid's neck. 

"Don't go for your weapons, agents," the unsub said calmly. "Put them on the ground."

"Okay. Okay," Derek said before they both took their guns out of the holsters and put them on the ground. 

"Just let him go and we can talk about this," Hotch said calmly. 

"Let's go," the unsub said, Reid flinching when the knife was pressed harder against his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey...Hey...Hey. You okay?" A voice called out, Sam and Dean waking up slowly. 

"What?" Dean asked as he went to move but felt pressure around his wrists. 

Dean looked and saw he was chained up, the chains attacked to the ceiling of the cave they were in. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked tiredly, trying to focus his eyes.

"We're FBI. Are you two okay?" Hotch asked. 

"Fan freakin tastic," Dean said sarcastically to himself. 

"Where are we?" Derek asked as he looked around, struggling against the chains. 

"A cave it looks like," Reid said as he looked around. 

"Near the bridge," Sam said, everyone looking at him. 

"We went exploring," Dean said awkwardly. 

"I saw the cave when...I was...about to...you know," Sam said awkwardly. 

"What cave?" Derek asked. "I didn't see one."

"You weren't over the railing of the bridge so you wouldn't have seen it," Sam said. 

"It's convenient," Hotch said as he looked around. "Hiding here."

"Not convient for us to be found," Dean said, scoffing. 

"How did you even get down here?" Derek asked, Sam and Dean staying silent. 

"Did you jump off of the bridge?" Reid asked, his eyes widened. 

"Y-Yeah," Sam and Dean said awkwardly at the same time. 

"How are you even alive?" Derek asked. 

"You jumped off a bridge just to explore a cave?" Reid asked with a glare. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "Don't look at us like that. We're obviously alive."

"Not for long," the unsub said as he walked over. 

"Hey!" Derek yelled, struggling against the chains again. 

"Let us go," Hotch said with a glare. "We can't tie you to any of the murders." 

"I've been keeping track of how long it takes for each of them to die," the unsub said as he grabbed a notebook and flipped through it. "The longest someone held on was one minute and seven seconds."

"Screw you," Dean said with a glare. 

"And the timer begins...now," the unsub said before grabbing his knife and stabbing Sam. 

——

"Sammy," Dean said anxiously as he looked at Sam. "You doing okay?"

"Fantastic," Sam said sarcastically, the knife still in his stomach. 

"It's been ten minutes already. How are you not dead?" The unsub asked. 

"I guess it's because I'm staying alive for someone," Sam said with a fake smile, glancing at Reid. 

"This is taking too long," the unsub said to himself as he grabbed another knife. 

"Is someone mad?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"Which one of you should be next?" The unsub asked himself, looking at the knife in his hand. 

"None of us should be next. You can just leave us here and we'll be fine," Reid rambled anxiously. 

"Hey!" Morgan yelled, the unsub looking at him now. "Reid! Just shut up for once in your life."

"What?" Reid asked, his eyes watering. 

"All I do is listen to you rambling constantly. It's so annoying. Just put me out of my misery. Or kill the kid fast because I need some piece and quiet for once in my life."

The unsub and Hotch looked at Derek weirdly, Reid looking at him with a sad expression. 

"I grew up with sisters so trust me, it wasn't quiet. And now that I'm in the FBI, I thought I'd get quiet. I was wrong. All I do is listen to this kid talking all the time. It's so annoying. So kill me and make it fast so I don't have to listen to him. Or kill him fast. Your call, man. I just want quiet for five freaking minutes," Derek said, scoffing before turning to Hotch. "Why did you even hire him, Hotch? It's not because he's useful."

"I...I felt bad for him," Hotch said, Reid looking at Hotch with watering eyes. 

"W-What?" Reid asked. 

"Oh come on," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "You weigh barely a buck wet. You can't shoot. And all you do is ramble random and useless stuff. Did you really think you got hired because you were special? Are you really that gullible?"

"You know what, I'll just put the kid out of his misery because this is hard to hear," the unsub said before walking closer to Reid. 

Reid closed his eyes before hearing a grunt followed by a popping sound. He opened his eyes slowly and looked, seeing Derek's legs wrapped around the unsub's neck. 

"Sorry about that, Reid," Derek said, the unsub falling on the ground. "I needed him close so I could...you know...do that."

"Oh," Reid said awkwardly. 

"I thought that was some weird way of saying goodbye," Dean admitted, Sam glaring at Dean now. 

"I understood what he was doing," Sam said, looking at Derek. 

"Thank you, Sam," Derek said before glaring at Dean. 

"Me too," Hotch said. 

"You didn't mean it?" Reid asked sadly. 

"No. Of course not," Derek said, Reid sighing in relief. 

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Sam anxiously, his eyes watering. 

"Fantastic," Sam said sarcastically. 

"You need medical attention and fast," Hotch said. 

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere," Sam said, looking at Reid. 

"Hey, geniuses. How do we get out of here now?" Dean asked awkwardly. "The key is over on the table." 

"Crap," Derek said to himself. 

"Reid?" Sam asked, Reid looking at him tiredly. "How much weight would it take to break these chains?"

"Um...a lot," Reid said, Derek laughing at the fact that Reid didn't give him a number. "Why?"

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, Sammy," Dean said to himself. 

"I am," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Hey. Share with the class," Derek said, glaring. 

"The rock here isn't that sturdy," Sam said, looking at the ceiling where the chains were hanging from. "So if one of us...climbs the chains and then falls...it could give us enough force to...you know...be free. We'll still be handcuffed but we won't be attached to the ceiling. We'll break the rock."

"You'll also break your back," Reid sassed. "Oh and you're stabbed last time I checked."

"Not it," Derek said quickly. 

"Rock. Paper. Scissors?" Sam suggested to Dean. 

"You're on," Dean said before they played the game. "Damnit!"

"Dean, always with the scissors," Sam said, Dean glaring. 

"You'll break your back," Reid said. 

"I'll be fine," Dean said. "Let's do this. You know, Sammy, it'll be funny if this is what kills me."

"So not funny, Dean," Sam said, Dean laughing. 

"You're going to break your back or something," Reid said. 

"We don't have time to argue," Hotch said. 

"For maximum force, you're going to have to climb as close to the ceiling as you can," Reid said. 

"Got it, Skinny," Dean said before he started climbing the chains, Sam glaring at him for Reid's nickname. 

"I can't watch this," Reid said before closing his eyes. 

"Me too," Derek said as he closed his eyes, Hotch doing the same. 

Reid flinched when he heard a loud crash, still keeping his eyes closed tightly. 

"You good, Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Super," Dean said sarcastically from the floor, Sam laughing. "At least I'm not stabbed."

"Funny," Sam said with a glare, Dean snickering. 

"It worked," Reid said with a smile. 

"You're lucky you're not hurt," Hotch said as Dean got off of the floor. 

"Let's get out of here," Dean said with a smirk as he grabbed the key.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you doing?" Reid asked anxiously, seeing Sam getting patched up in the ambulance. 

"I'm fine," Sam said. "A little sore but I'm alright." 

"You're lucky you're alive," Reid said with a serious tone. 

"I had a reason to stay alive," Sam said with a smile, Reid smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I'm sore too but I'm okay. I'll heal," Reid said, Sam smiling. 

Reid stared at Sam, seeing him shirtless. Sam noticed Reid getting flustered and smiled. 

"You're staring," Sam said, Reid immediately getting more and more flustered and embarrassed. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry," Reid said awkwardly, Sam smiling. 

"It's fine. Really. I don't mind," Sam said with a smile before looking at the bandage on his stomach. "See? I'm fine. I'm all patched up. No need to worry."

"I'm still gonna worry," Reid said, Sam smiling. 

"How long have you two been together?" The paramedic asked with a smile, Sam snickering at Reid getting more embarrassed. 

"Not that long," Sam joked, trying to embarrass Reid even more. 

"Cool," the paramedic said. 

Sam smiled at Reid getting even more embarrassed and his face getting red. 

"Alright. I'm all done. I'd suggest going to the hospital to get fully checked out though," the paramedic said. 

"Thanks," Sam said before getting out of the ambulance, Reid helping him. 

Sam slid on his shirt before Derek came over to them. 

"Hey," Derek said. "How are you doing?"

"Just like I told Reid multiple times, I'm fine," Sam said. 

"You got stabbed, man," Derek said. 

"It's not the first time," Sam said, Derek and Reid frozen. "I've lived an interesting life."

"I can tell," Derek said blankly. 

"Stay alive," Reid said to Sam with a concerned tone. 

"Got it," Sam said, nodding. 

Reid smiled and walked away. Derek pulled out a business card from his phone case and handed it to Sam. 

"Reid's number," Derek said, Sam smiling when he grabbed it. 

"You his wingman or something?" Sam joked as he looked at the business card. 

"Absolutely," Derek said, Sam smiling. "Take care, man."

"You too," Sam said before Derek walked away and Dean came over. 

"You doing okay, Sammy?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. I'm good," Sam said with a smile, looking at the business card. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine," Sam said, smiling. 

"Come on, Skyscraper. Let's go," Dean said. 

——

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked, seeing Sam reading a book in his room. 

"Yeah. I'm good. I only let them patch me up because of the blood that was on my shirt. There's not really even a scar or anything," Sam said, looking at the bandage on his shirt. 

"Chicks dig scars, remember that," Dean said with a smirk before leaving. 

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. He made his way over to the desk in his room and grabbed the list Jack made him earlier. He smiled again when he read it. 

"Where is it?" Sam asked as he looked around for a pen. 

Sam grabbed the pen on the desk, which was hidden next to a couple of books. Sam smiled when he added something else to the list before sliding it into his desk drawer.

Dogs  
Ice cream   
Sweatshirts   
New movies and tv shows  
Hugs  
Cereal  
The smell of rain  
Music  
Cookies  
Reid


End file.
